legendcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lighthouse Series
Lighthouse Series: 'Shoreline Heroine' Description: ''Casually runs along nearby shores '' Attack: '''30 '''Defense: '''90 '''Summon Cost: '''2 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Pirate Description: ''Raider on the high seas '' Attack: '''300 '''Defense: '''180 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Mermaid Description: ''Gracefully swims in the deep seas '' Attack: '''210 '''Defense: '''190 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Aqua Nero Description: ''Sprites used in navigating shallows '' Attack: '''260 '''Defense: '''220 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: ''* *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Dallas Plum Description: ''She fences while tipsy on rum '' Attack: '''230 '''Defense: '''330 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Teal Polm Description: ''An absolute genius at navigation. '' Attack: '''200 '''Defense: '''280 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'The Hundred Description: ''High accuracy mercenary snipers. '' Attack: '''350 '''Defense: '''210 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Siren Description: ''Often lures sailors into traps '' Attack: '''420 '''Defense: '''480 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'Humanoid cards gain a 5% damage bonus 'Mecurial Nero Description:'' A sprite leisurely navigating the seas. '' Attack: '''480 '''Defense: '''420 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Vulcan Description: ''Can sink a ship in a single shot '' Attack: '''550 '''Defense: '''450 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Amethyst Nero Description: ''A sprite found on the high seas '' Attack: '''590 '''Defense: '''610 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: '* * * *' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Hydromancer Description: ''Makes water bend to her will '' Attack: '''430 '''Defense: '''470 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Water Elementalist Description: ''Has the power to change the sea level '' Attack: '''640 '''Defense: '''680 '''Summon Cost: '''11 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Sea Master Description: ''A sage who knows all about the seas '' Attack: '1000 '''Defense: '''1000 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: '* * * * * * * 'Skill Bonus: '''Humanoid and monster cards gain a 5% damage bonus 'WV-Kraust Description: ''Prototype submarine robots '' Attack: '''160 '''Defense: '''140 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: 'none 'AI Mines Description: ''Programmed to track and sink ships. '' Attack: '''160 '''Defense: '''80 '''Summon Cost: '''4 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: 'none 'WV-Solster Description: ''Antisubmarine prototype robot. '' Attack: '''230 '''Defense: '''170 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Bubble Echo Description: ''Patrols oceans with antisub radar '' Attack: '''250 '''Defense: '''230 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: ''* *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Bubble Description: ''Production model patrol submarine '' Attack: '''300 '''Defense: '''260 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Bubble MkII Description: ''High end production model submarine '' Attack: '''310 '''Defense: '''330 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: ''* *'' Skill Bonus: 'none 'WV-Belam Description: ''Its hover speed can match a warship '' Attack: '''330 '''Defense: '''270 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: '* * *' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Coast Bubble Description: ''Capable of both air and water ops. '' Attack: '''420 '''Defense: '''380 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: '* * *' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Bubble MkIII Description: ''Built to maximize underwater speed '' Attack: '''400 '''Defense: '''500 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'WV-Burst Description: ''Modified for combat on the surface '' Attack: '''550 '''Defense: '''530 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Bubble MkIV Description: ''Equipped with high power torpedoes '' Attack: '500 '''Defense: '''700 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * * ' 'Skill Bonus: '''none 'WV-Nausta Description: ''All specs are top of the line '' Attack: '''500 '''Defense: '''940 '''Summon Cost: '''9 '''Rarity: '* * * * *' Skill Bonus: 'none 'WV-Final Type Description: ''Created by both the bubble and WV teams '' Attack: '''1000 '''Defense: '''980 '''Summon Cost: '''11 '''Rarity: * * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'Humanoid cards gain a 5% damage bonus 'Failed Dragon Clone Description: ''Only the brutality was replicated well '' Attack: '''40 '''Defense: '''80 '''Summon Cost: '''2 '''Rarity: * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Water Flower Description: ''Flower that only bloom underwater '' Attack: '80 '''Defense: '''100 '''Summon Cost: '''3 '''Rarity: '* 'Skill Bonus: '''none 'Sea Starfrog Description: ''A very agile swordsman frog '' Attack: '''220 '''Defense: '''180 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Unknown Egg Description: ''Egg of an unknown sea monster '' Attack: '''10 '''Defense: '''150 '''Summon Cost: '''2 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Gel Missle Description: ''Explodes into many baby jellyfish '' Attack: '''260 '''Defense: '''220 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: '* *' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Poisonous Squid Description: ''The ink it sprays is poisonous '' Attack: '''350 '''Defense: '''290 '''Summon Cost: '''8 '''Rarity: * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Water Dragon Clone Description: ''This clone was a complete success '' Attack: '''220 '''Defense: '''380 '''Summon Cost: '''6 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Unknown Hatchling Description: ''Newly discovered aquatic monster '' Attack: '''210 '''Defense: '''290 '''Summon Cost: '''5 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Unknown Morph Description: ''An evolution of the unknown monster '' Attack: '''390 '''Defense: '''450 '''Summon Cost: '''7 '''Rarity: '* * * *' Skill Bonus: 'none 'Water Dragon Description: ''A full fury natural water dragon '' Attack: '''850 '''Defense: '''750 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: * * * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Deep Lotus Description: ''The true form of the undersea flowers '' Attack: '''450 '''Defense: '''750 '''Summon Cost: '''12 '''Rarity: * * * Skill Bonus: 'none 'Apalala Description: ''This dragon rules the underwater realm '' Attack: '1300 '''Defense: '''1100 '''Summon Cost: '''10 '''Rarity: '* * * * * * * * '''Skill Bonus: '''Monster cards gain a 10% damage bonus '''Gift for completing Lighthouse Series 'Fusion List' By Princess Mathy OR ♥'Inu'Y'Math'Y♥ OR 'Mathspy ' Category:Humanoid Affinity Cards Category:Mecha Affinity Cards Category:Monster Affinity Cards